Red Intencity
by Renex Fiagra
Summary: Happy AkuRoku day! Roxas comes home to find his two very horny lovers wanting to do something new. Warning boyxboy, yaoi, sex. If you do not like don't read. AkuRokuReno. This was a birthday fic for my Marluxia


Sweat

Roxas walked down the street from the soccer field. He had been in class so long and today he just wanted it to end. It had seemed hour after hour something had come up and, as captain was forced into staying much longer. Now that it was 1o'clock in the morning and he was finally on his way home. He was completely tired, sore, sweaty, and cold. The crisp fall air chilled him to the bone as his once warm body cooled way too fast.

Roxas was just rounding the corner of his apartment complex as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He could only guess two people who would call at such a time so he shifted his heavy gym bag to a different position on his shoulder and went to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked in a very tired voice. It surprised him more than the call. He never was this tired normally. Sure he had been at practice for the upcoming championships since 7 in the morning, but he had had worse.

"Oi, Rox-ass get your tight junk up here and in bed now, yo!" someone called on the other end in a cocky manner.

Roxas sighed. Of course only Reno would say such a thing. Yawning Roxas continued walking up to the stairs. Why the elevator wasn't fixed he did not know but the fact that he lived on the eighth floor did not help his tired body any. "I'm Coming I'm coming. Jeez hold on." He rolled his eyes. There was a chuckle on the other end. He could pin that laugh coming from anywhere. "Axel?"

"Hey don't go coming without us baby. That's our job." Roxas sighed once more and started his way up the stairs.

"Axel… Reno… I will be there in just a sec. I am coming up the stairs. Just give me a minute." He said as he pushed up forward to the sweet bed that was beckoning his exhausted body. "What are you two doing anyway? I thought I said not to wait up for me since I had practice so late?"

They both chuckled and smiled. "Oh we are just fixing a nice relaxing present for you." Both said at once, chuckling.

"I don't know whether to be scared or excited." Roxas smiled lightly. "But seriously guys, I am really tired right now so nothing too big. I have practice again in 6 hours and I really need to try and get to sleep." He walked down the hall to the door and smiled. Snapping his phone shut he walked into the room. "I'm home-" just as he opened his mouth he was cut off by Reno jumping up from behind him. He had a box in his hand and was grinning widely.

"Welcome home blondie!" he chirped, jumping up and down.

Axel came up to him and kissed him. "Welcome home sweet heart." He said huskily as he ran his tongue along the side of Roxas' neck. Roxas shuddered and closed his tired eyes.

"Axel… Reno… come on, I'm really tired can't you wait until after the game. It's just in two days…" he said as he felt Reno grab for his ass, teasingly. He felt his blood run straight south as Reno snaked his hand around to Roxas' slowly growing erection. Biting his lip he suppressed a moan as Axel started to play with his jersey. "Mnn, guys come on, stop." They both took a moment and stepped back. Then with no more than a second reprieve Reno began to rid him of his shirt. Axel then hungrily picked him up and laid him on the bed. "Welcome home hun." He said nipping at his ear,

Roxas moaned as Reno striped him of his clothes. Within moments all that was left were his boxers. "G-guys come on. I have a game in two days. Just give… me that long. I can't play a game...nngh… with a sore a-ahh" he asked in a soft shaky voice as Reno poked his semi-hard cock through his boxers.

Axel leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Reno on the other hand snuck his hands into hand cuffs chuckled as the blonde's now deep red face. "Aww Axel, just look at him. I think he might be a lil' sore. Maybe we should 'loosen' him up, yo?" Roxas moaned as he felt Reno rub him. A hand snuck into his boxers and something slipped around him. Roxas gasped as he felt a cock ring around himself. He bit his lip as Reno pulled down his boxers and blew cold air on his member.

"Ahghnnnn R-Reno, stop…" Roxas all but moaned. He was shaking in excitement and anticipation.

"You know how hard it is to hold all this in until you get home from practice everyday?" Reno asked. "I thought I was ganna blow the second you came in." He rummaged in the box and produced a vibrator. Smirking he turned it on and held it alongside Roxas' now hard member, making his hip buck upwards in pleasure.

"Nyaa!" Roxas squealed as he felt Axel's long petite fingers probe at his entrance. "G-guys…I-I'm not so sure….ngh about this…" he said in-between moans. Reno moved the harsh vibrating dildo to his pert nipples. Roxas whimpered as his cock twitched. "A-Axel…" Axel removed his hands and went to Reno's box of surprises pulling out something the shape of an egg along with a remote. He smirked and licked it before jabbing it into my ass. I squealed in pain and in pleasure. Once he hit my prostate he took his fingers out and left the egg inside. Smirking he shook the controller in his hand taunting Roxas. He clicked it on and Roxas came to life as the egg started to relentlessly drill into his prostate. "AHHH AXEL!" Roxas screamed. Reno went back to Roxas' cock and adjusted the dildo to rub alongside him as he rocked his hips. Then he went to his nipples and stuck two small vibrators on them. Roxas now was writhing in pleasure as they sat back and got undressed themselves. Reno went first to his mouth and sucked on his red lips. Axel proceeded to his weeping cock and licked it from the base causing Roxas to squeak as he tried to suppress a moan. Another click was heard as Axel turned the vibrator up higher. Roxas felt his insides tighten. He needed release so bad. His body was burning from the heated pleasure he felt. "Axel…Reno….Please…I n-need to-ahh!" He moaned. Reno suddenly proceeded to undo the cuffs and sat him up.

Axel smiled down at him. "Hey baby. I know you said at one point you wanted to fuck us at the same time someday if it were possible. Well today is the day." He smirked and removed the vibrator. Roxas moaned at the sudden loss but was quickly pulled back as Axel stuck a finger inside him. Reno had grabbed onto his cock and began pumping him. As Axel put in another finger he began shaking as the red head began scissoring him. Adding another finger Reno joined in on the fun as he engulfed Roxas' hard member into his mouth.

"Axel…..Oh god….." he said as he bucked his hips. Two more fingers entered him and he tensed up entirely. "Ngh Axel! Reno!" he said out of breath. Axel fisted him with all his might. "Damn Re. He's so tight… I think we both are ganna need some rings if we don't want to come the second we get in." Axel said in a husky tone.

Reno chuckled and slid one on himself and then slid another onto Axel. Once Roxas was stretched enough Axel grabbed his and Reno's erections and started to slick them up. Once they were deemed wet enough Axel positioned them at Roxas' hole. "Take a deep breath baby cuz this is about to get fucking intense." He and Reno started to slowly push into him earning a cry of pain. Reno hissed at his tightness and Axel turned to Roxas and brushed his hair out of his face. "Baby you need to breath." He said rubbing his cock. Roxas shuddered and panted hard. "In and out just like that." Reno started to push in deeper causing Roxas to tense up again and breathe heavily. "Reno let him breath!" Axel ordered.

"It's so fucking good man I can't take it." He whimpered. Roxas moaned as they pushed a little bit deeper.

Roxas' breathe evened and he gave them a nod but never opened his clenched eyes. Axel kissed him softly on the lips. They slid the rest of the way in ramming into Roxas' prostate with deep force causing Roxas to scream in pleasure.

"Jesus fuck Rox. Who knew you could be any tighter than you normally would be…" Reno sighed in contentment. Axel chuckled and slammed into him again.

"Fuck man…. I really need to come already…. And I bet Rox does too…" He moaned as Reno slammed into Roxas causing the both of them to moan. Axel grabbed the string that was attached to his and Reno's rings and pulled letting the tightness take them. He then proceeded to take Roxas' off and looked at his face. "Man Roxas… You're so beautiful…" he whispered.

Roxas nodded in pure bliss as he finally looked up to his love. He was about to say I love you before the two red heads slammed into him one last time as he came hard. Roxas' inner walls clenched tight, causing both Reno and Axel to come hard inside the spent blonde as well.

Roxas fell limply onto Axel's chest unconscious. His chest rising and falling quickly still as he recouped from the intense orgasm he had just had. Axel smiled and sat him up a bit only to see the sleeping boy's head loll to the side. Reno chuckled and smiled to his brother.

"We should probably get out of him, yo." He said as he slowly pulled out. Axel too followed suit and came out of the spent blonde. They laid him down on the bed and curled up next to him wrapping their arms around the sleeping form protectively.

"How mad do you think he is going to be tomorrow?" Axel asked his older brother jokingly.

"Oh god, don't even go there. I don't want to think about that yet. Get some sleep so we can have angsty blonde later tomorrow." Reno yawned as he fell asleep as well.

Axel chuckled before he too fell into the deep sleep that had been calling to him.

The next morning Axel and Reno sat up. Roxas was still asleep so they went and got themselves cleaned up. Axel came back later and cleaned up the messy sheets and his messy sexy boyfriend who was still fast asleep. Reno was out in the kitchen making breakfast and Axel had just walked in to get a cup of coffee when he heard a thump and a "FUCK!" come from the bedroom. The two red head froze and looked at the time. 9:oo. Not only was Roxas two hours late for practice but he most likely could not walk.

Axel finally ran into the bedroom to see Roxas in a bundle of sheets on the floor with his head in the pillow groaning. "H-hey love… Re is making breakfast if you're hungry." He said in a wary voice slowly backing away as the blonde lifted his head. Roxas glared up at him and hissed, "YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKIG DEAD!"

Reno chuckled warily from the kitchen. "Hey last I checked we weren't the ones fucking the dead. You were perfectly alive last night."

Roxas growled and threw a pillow at the door groaning again. "I am so going to fucking kill you two one of these days."


End file.
